


For Luck

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/F, Spartacus2010 Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your kisses bring me luck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Saxa/Mira, kiss your girl then spit in death's face" on the Spartacus kinkmeme

Before every battle, Saxa would wrap her arms around Mira and kiss her with all the fierceness she could muster.

" _Für Glück_ ," she had said the first time, unsheathing her daggers. Later, she said it in the common tongue, and added "Try not to die"

"May we meet in the Afterlife, should one of us fall," Mira would return, drawing Saxa in for a more tender kiss.

\---  
During fights, they would keep an eye on one another. They trusted each other to hold her own, but there was always the worry that one of them might fall. The same worry Crixus and Naevia had, and Agron and Nasir. They cut down Romans by the dozen with knives and arrows.

\---  
After every battle, Mira would drag Saxa away from whatever celebration the rebels were engaging in, to check her for injuries. She smoothed her hands over Saxa's body, kissing every cut and bruise she found. When she was satisfied that Saxa was not too badly injured, she would bend her head and see how quickly her tongue could render Saxa incoherent. After a fight there was little more comforting than the feel and taste of her lover's body under her own.

\---  
"We are alive," Saxa murmured after she returned the favor. "Once more we fuck death. Your kisses bring me luck."

"Then continue," Mira smiled sleepily, "and one day you shall no longer need them."

"Would my touch then be welcome on such a day?" Saxa asked, nosing the curve of Mira's neck.

"Indeed. I would not have a day go by without you." Mira kissed Saxa's forehead.

"Then kiss me again, and let us live."


End file.
